From Hot To Cold
by Lions Love Lambs
Summary: Bella's warmth was Jacob, but now he's gone. Bella is later enveloped by cold, and it soon becomes a relief from the warmth. She never expected to love the kind that ended her warmth, but who can resist Edward Cullen? Language/Violence/Lemons.


**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS SADLY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Come into the water with me!" Jacob shouted over the crashing waves. I scoffed and shook my head.

"No way! Jake, I didn't bring a bathing suit!" I yelled back. He had left his shirt and shorts beside me and went into the water in his boxer briefs. I felt my face heat thinking about it.

"Take your clothes off! No one else is here!" Which was true. There was a family hanging out, but as soon as Jacob started to take off his clothes, they packed up and left pretty fast. I felt bad for a bit, but it's not like he got completely naked. My face felt hotter.

"I am not taking my clothes off!" I shouted. I couldn't keep back a smile though. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. It was of course cloudy, but far from cold. There was some wind, but it was strangely warm.

"Don't you dare! You stay where you are!" I shouted as he started to jog out of the water and towards me. His short black hair dripped little water droplets down his naked chest. I stood up and backed away as he got closer.

"Jacob Black, I'm serious," I warned. I shouldn't have even tried. He never does take me seriously most of the time.

"I really don't want to get my clothes wet," I whined. He let out a booming laugh as he gripped my wrists into his hot hands. He started to drag me towards the water with an evil smile.

"You didn't want to take your clothes off, so I guess you have to get them wet then." He shrugged his shoulders. The tide came in and covered our feet. I squeaked at how cold it was.

"It's freezing!" I screeched. I gasped as he gave a good tug on my arms, and I went stumbling into his warm chest. He wrapped his dark, muscular arms around me while we sunk into the water. It came up to my shoulders while it only came up to about his elbows!

"You're too tall," I mumbled against his chest. A laugh rumbled through his body and then out his mouth. I smile against him.

"Nah. You're just short," he replied. I slapped his arm playfully while he picked me up and made me curl my legs around his waist. I blushed and cleared my throat. He just rolled his eyes and backed farther into the water that wasn't too cold anymore.

He stopped once the water wrapped around his neck.

"You're really warm," I blurted out. I rested my forehead onto his shoulder and sighed as the water mingled around our forms.

"The benefits of being a werewolf," he explained. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around his neck. To know that my boyfriend was a werewolf never failed to surprise me. The very first boyfriend I get. Sixteen years old, looks to be twenty something, and a werwolf.

I knew my life wasn't going to be normal.

"Do you like being a wolf?" I asked. I've asked the same question countless times, but all he does is shrug and change the subject. I knew he didn't like bringing me into the werewolf life. _'too dangerous',_ he says.

"Please answer," I added. He sighed and rubbed his one hand up and down my back.

"It definitely has it's pros and cons," he chuckled with no humor. I brought my face away from his blazing skin and looked into his dark eyes.

"I'd rather hear the pros."

"Strength, speed, better eyesight, better hearing...warmth," he laughed. I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you, you know that?" I said. His pupils dilated as his lips went up into a smile. He closed his eyes and brought his face closer to mine.

"Yeah, I know. You wanna know something?" He asked. I played along and brought my face closer with a blush.

"What?"

"I love you too," he replied softly. It was almost hard to hear.

My stomach filled with butterflies as we connected our lips together. The warmth from him made goose bumps appear on my skin.

"Shit!" Jacob exploded as a giant wave crashed over us. I laughed, but my teeth were suddenly chattering.

"Well that was unexpected," he chuckled. I couldn't talk through the colliding of my teeth. Jacob tightened his arms around me and shook his head back and forth in laughter. He started to walk towards shore.

"That scared me," I said. Jacob set me back down onto the sand, and he helped me remove wet pieces of hair out of my face. I huffed as some of the pieces plastered themselves onto the side of my mouth.

"We need some sun," I complained. I raised my eyebrows and Jake chuckled in disbelief as the clouds parted and let the sun's rays bound down on us.

"Well, damn," he breathed as he rubbed the back of his neck with a confused and shocked look on his face.

"Wow," I said. I shook my head and sat down onto the two towels that Jake and I had brought. He plopped down beside me and hung his arm over my shoulder.

"Now what? My clothes are wet, and I'm getting tired," I said. I rubbed my face and sighed, wanting to just lay back and fall sleep in Jacob's arms and under the sun.

"You can go to sleep right here! The sun will dry your clothes," he explained. He demonstrated by laying back and linking his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes and slowly laid back, using his shorts and shirt as a pillow.

"So much better than a bed," I said sarcastically, stretching my arms above my head before closing my eyes and letting out a breath.

"Oh, totally," Jake boomed. I smiled slightly as his arms turned me onto my side before they wrapped around me. I snuggled back into him while my heart beat against my chest in a rhythm. His beat against my back.

"_Who are those boys?" I asked Jessica. She looked over from her phone and to the group of shirtless boys._

"_I don't really know them. Their always here though. The one in the dark red trunks is Jacob. The one in the light green trunks is Paul. He has anger issues. Sam is in the dark gray trunks. He's like the...leader," she said. I looked at Jacob and stared with curiosity. He had the same copper skin as the rest of them. Black hair and huge muscles. They looked to be in their twenties. He was the best looking._

"_Do you know how old they are?" I questioned again. My face colored slightly as she huffed and flopped her phone down into her lap._

"_I don't know. People say their about sixteen. Sam is the oldest. I'm pretty sure he's twenty something," she said. I didn't ask any more after. _

_I looked away with a blush when Jacob's eyes flickered to mine._

My eyes opened slowly as Jacob shifted and groaned. I rolled over onto my back and looked at him with tired eyes as he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around before settling his eyes on me.

"How was that nap? You good now?" He asked. He looked exhausted. It was obvious that he wasn't getting much sleep because of the pack.

"It was good," I said in a voice thick with sleep. Jacob's didn't sound much better.

"I have to go. I heard the pack howling," he said apologetically. I sat up and brushed hair from my face. I looked down at my now dry clothes.

"No, it's fine. I'll head over to Emily's and see what she's doing. I'll see you later?" I said as he grabbed the rubber cord and secured his shirt and shorts to his ankle.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be long. I'll see you later, Bells." I smiled at my nickname while he leaned down and pecked my lips. He gave a quick wave before jogging off into the trees. It was faint, but I could hear the shredding of his boxers as he phased in the dense trees.

I rested my arms on my bare knees and looked out at the water. I squinted against the sun before I stood up and collected the sandy towels into my arms.

I took my time walking to Emily and Sam's house. When I got there, I was happily surprised to see Claire with Emily outside enjoying the rare sun.

"Oh, hey, Bella," Emily said. Claire gasped when she heard my name, not knowing I was there. I laughed as she launched her little form into my arms.

"Did you come to visit Quil?" I asked. Claire nodded her head excitedly. It was still slightly comical and weird that Quil had imprinted on a two year old.

"Yeah. He had to weave though," she pouted. I loved how she pronounced words wrong, and it was hard to keep in a laugh. I rested her on my hip as I walked towards Emily.

"Yeah, Jacob had to leave too. I miss him already," I replied. I missed his warmth and easy going demeanor. His pearly white smile.

"Hi, Emily. Weird that the sun is out, isn't it?" I said. She laughed with a nod.

"Yeah. It's nice. Sam can keep me warm any other time though," she replied, and she was absolutely right. The wolves are all warm enough. Their temperatures are at least a hundred and eight. Enough to kill a normal person.

"I'm hungry," Claire piped up. I looked down at Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on. I'll make lunch. The boys will be starving once they get back," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You wanna help us make lunch, Claire?" I asked. She played with my hair and nodded without looking at my face.

"What should I do?" I walked in after Emily and into the kitchen. She brought out two jugs and some mix.

"Can you make iced tea? They'll be pretty thirsty too," she said.

"Yeah, no problem." Emily knows about the wolf stuff more than me. She's known about it longer of course.

"Can I make iced twea?" Claire asked, clapping her hands together with a giant grin plastered to her face. I laughed.

"Yeah, just hold on," I said gently. I filled the jugs with water and put the brown mix in. I grabbed her little hand and the spoon and helped her stir it all together. It was a strange feeling when I looked at Claire and actually wanted a child. I never thought of myself having children before Jacob.

Just one problem stands in the way.

Jacob hasn't imprinted.

My stomach clenched along with my heart at that thought. Jacob was hesitant to start a relationship with me at first, even though he was the one to chase me in the first place. He didn't want me to fall in love with him, only to have to break my heart once he imprinted on some girl. If only I was that girl.

I got out of my thoughts before I started to cry. Claire and I started on the next jug. I set them in the fridge before heading over to Emily with Claire in my arms.

"That's a lot of noodles and hamburger," I commented. I looked over her shoulder and watched as she mixed the noodles and still half frozen chunks of meat.

"I'll probably end up making sandwiches too," she sighed. I frowned and stepped back. Poor Emily. Always making the food for the guys.

"I'll set out the chips. I'll even make a few sandwiches." I set Claire down on the counter before going to the pantry. I set out the chips before pulling out things for the sandwiches out of the fridge.

"Thanks so much for the help, Bella. I need it," Emily said as she wiped her hand down on a tea towel. I nodded and took Claire down from the counter. She ran into the living room to go watch the TV that was playing SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Can you set the table please?" She asked kindly. I instantly went to work with bringing out plates, cups, and utensils.

"I'm going to go check on Claire. Can you watch the food?" I happily obliged and stood by the food as Emily disappeared into the living room.

I went to mix the sizzling food again, but stopped short when the front door banged open. Sam and Jared came charging into the house with grim expressions. Panic showed in their dark eyes. I stepped closer to them with my heart lodged in my throat.

"Bella!" Sam said urgently. My stomach got tied in knots.

"Emily!" Jared shouted, his voice going through the small house. Emily came running in with Claire clutched in her arms.

"What is it? Sam?" She walked closer. Sam looked at her from the corner of his eyes before they flickered back to me. My hands shook at my sides. I had to clench them into fists.

"Bella," Sam's voice cracked. It made it worse to hear his voice crack. I've never heard his voice crack before.

Jacob. Jacob's hurt. I cringed away from my terrifying thoughts.

"Sam...?" I stepped closer, my breathing coming heavier. He gripped my shoulders in his large, warm hands. Tears blurred my vision as he huffed in defeat.

"He was bitten. Twice. H...he's gone," he said quietly. Emily gasped from behind me, and I barely heard her as she rushed out of the room, not wanting Claire to hear anything else I'm sure.

I didn't want to hear anything else either.

"No," I croaked. I blinked, and the tears fell down my cheeks quickly. Jared rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. It wasn't working at all. I wanted to shrug his hand off. I want Jacob to be touching me. Not Jared and Sam.

"No!" I cried, trying to lunge passed Sam. He gripped my upper arms to keep me in place. My legs felt weak as I fought against his giant form.

"Jared, go get Seth, Brady, and Collin," Sam ordered. I punched Sam's hard chest as Jared quickly left out the door.

"Let me see him!" I shrieked. I grunted as I tried to rip myself from his grip. To think of my Jacob laying on the forest floor. Lifeless. Dead. Gone.

No more of his smile or strong arms around me. No more warmth. No more of his joking.

"Please!" I yelled. I tried fighting as Seth came in with Brady and Collin trailing behind him. He took me into his arms and dragged me into the living room while Collin and Brady hovered.

"I know, Bella," Seth's sorrowful voice said. He pulled me tighter to him as he sat on the couch. He brushed my hair back with his hands while my tears fell onto his bare chest.

No more Jacob.

"I have to see him!" I said through my tears. Seth opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tears welled in his eyes, but he didn't let them go as he forced my face into his chest. I sniffled and tried to push away.

I wanted Jacob's arms. They felt better than Seth's.

"You can't see him that way," Brady finally broke the silence, picking words for Seth. I cried harder and let sobs rack my body. Seth's arms somehow pulled me closer. I was sure I felt moisture fall on the top of my head and into my hair from Seth.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

I fell asleep while chanting his name over and over again in my head.

Red eyed vampires took over my dreams.

* * *

**I will post the next chapter on Friday. I'd appreciate 10 or more reviews by then. I'll also have a good schedule going by then.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
